


Children of the Sky

by AKDeathScourge



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKDeathScourge/pseuds/AKDeathScourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Child child of the sky

Why'd you leave me here to die?

Have I not served good and just?

Honor murdered and broken trust

Rage and posion was your art

Skin too cold please hit restart

Child child of the sky

All I have left are your lies.


	2. Spiders

Black and blue

Does skin accrue

And broken bones

Needles sewn

Glowing green

Not yet seen

And fiery wrath

Mind does hath

All men seek it

Yet none get

For death

Is all they find


	3. The Nightmare

And lo! Death rained from the skies!

For The Nightmare is upon us.

In all our deeds and lies,

We twist into a mockery

Of our own lives.

A grotesque monstrosity

Was birthed from our cries,

And from there came the first

To sever humanities ties.


End file.
